


Snow Comes Down in June

by zubeneschamali



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: High School Reunion, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Jared's high school reunion leads to an unexpected encounter with someone he never really knew when he was in school but wouldn't mind getting to know better now…





	Snow Comes Down in June

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).



> Written for soy_em for spn_j2_xmas 2018. I started out with one of your prompts and it quickly became apparent that I needed a lot more time to do it justice. So keep your eyes peeled for Big Bang! In the meantime, this is based on one of your likes; enjoy, and happy holidays! 
> 
> The title is from Vanessa Williams, "Save the Best for Last," which surely would have been playing at this particular high school reunion.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this," Jared mutters.

"Because you wanted everyone to see how hot you are," Genevieve retorts. "And that you still have all of your hair."

Self-consciously, Jared reaches up to smooth his always-flying-away hair into place. "I should have dyed it."

"Dude, no one can see the tiny strands of grey in your hair unless they're tall enough to be at eye level with you _and_ they have their nose in your hair." Genevieve pats his forearm. "Besides, grey is hot."

"Says the woman with completely dark hair."

"Whatever." Genevieve tosses her head and plucks Jared's nearly-empty red cup from his hand. "I'm going to go get us some more punch."

He considers making a joke about spiking it, then remembers how stupid that joke always sounds on TV when there's a high school reunion. So far, though, this party is pretty much every awkward cliché from a TV reunion. Jared's seen one person he recognizes aside from his "date," the early 90s soundtrack is giving him flashbacks to miserable proms and homecomings, and just being in this building again feels like stepping into a dark cloud of gloom. He moved away from Dallas so he could move on from high school, and now he realizes how good a job of that he's managed to do.

Why did he let Genevieve talk him into this?

"Are you—Jared?"

Pasting on a smile, Jared turns around and then freezes. The hottest guy he has ever seen is standing in front of him with a hopeful expression on his face, and Jared can only blink at him. Deep green eyes seem slightly familiar, but Jared's sure he would remember a face that gorgeous, given all of the trouble it probably would have caused him in high school.

The man clears his throat. "It's Jensen," he says. "Jensen Ackles?"

Jared's jaw nearly drops. "Jensen? Oh, wow. Um, it's good to see you." He holds out his hand.

Jensen has to juggle his cup of punch and plate of cookies, but he manages to return Jared's handshake. "You, too." 

"Yeah. Wow, um, you used to wear glasses, right?"

"Coke bottles." Jensen makes a circle with his free hand in front of his eyes. "Thank God for Lasik." 

His warm, easy smile is also something Jared definitely doesn't remember from before, given what it's doing to Jared's insides. He manages a quick smile in response. "So, uh, what do you do? Where do you live?"

"Oh, I'm a physical therapist in Austin."

"No kidding! I'm an engineer for HNTB. In Austin."

"Oh, cool." Jensen takes a sip of his punch. "You, uh, still play basketball?"

Jared shakes his head. "I was a second-stringer in college till I blew out my knee. Guess I needed a good physical therapist."

There's a faint blush on Jensen's cheeks. "I see my fair share of sports injuries, yeah."

"Is that what you wanted to do in high school?" Jared asks.

Jensen shrugs one shoulder. He's wearing a black polo shirt, and Jared wishes the lighting in the gym was a little brighter so he could get a better look at how well that shirt is stretching across Jensen's front. "I didn't really know what I wanted to do. Probably why I spent all my time in the library."

"That and the jocks like me were all shitty to you." At Jensen's surprised look, Jared goes on, "I mean, I don't know that we bullied you or anything, but I don't think we were exactly nice to you. I'm sorry for that."

"Jocks and nerds, man." Jensen shrugs. "Never gonna get along."

"I'm not really a jock anymore," Jared replies.

It could be his imagination, but he thinks that Jensen gives him a once-over as he throws back the rest of his punch. When he's done, he flashes Jared a small smile. "Still a nerd over here, though."

"You're way too hot to be a nerd," Jared replies. Then he realizes what he just said, and he can feel his cheeks flush.

Jensen's smile turns thoughtful. He pauses, and just as Jared's about to try and think of an excuse to run away, he asks, "So, where do you live in Austin?"

They talk about the city for the next half an hour or so, arguing good-naturedly about where the best barbecue and beer are. Jared has almost brought Jensen around to his side when suddenly Genevieve pops up next to him with a cup of punch. "Here you go, Jay, I got caught up talking to—oh, hello, Jensen."

Jensen's easy smile turns a bit stiff. "Genevieve."

Her head tilts to the side as she looks him over. "You've aged even better than Jared has."

"Gen," Jared mutters with a quick elbow to her shoulder.

"No, it's okay." Jensen's smile has all but disappeared. "You both came here…you're still together?"

"Together, but not _together_ ," Jared says, even as Genevieve says, "Honey, that didn't last past freshman year."

"Oh." Jensen blinks. "I just figured—" He waves a hand at them.

Jared takes a deep breath. "It didn't last past freshman year because that's when I came out."

Jensen's mouth forms an O, and that's giving Jared some really inappropriate thoughts right now. He barely notices when Genevieve pats his arm and moves away, murmuring that she's seen someone she really needs to talk to. 

Eventually, Jensen says, "You? Star of the basketball and football teams, homecoming king, and all that?"

Jared shrugs. "I didn't really—I mean, I knew I was different but I couldn't exactly do anything about it, you know? And then second semester of college, Gen suggested I go to a GLBT meeting, and, I had to be honest with myself after that."

There's a wry twist to Jensen's mouth. "That was a good choice," he says. "Not to do anything about it, I mean."

"Yeah, high school was not…a good place for that. I mean, it's great to see the Gay-Straight Alliance signs out in the hallway now, but back then…" Jared trails off and shakes his head.

Jensen nods. "You might not have been part of it, but there was definitely some bullying."

His words sink in, and Jared is horrified. "Jensen, you—I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Jensen regards him seriously for a moment and then nods. "I believe you."

"So why did you come here?" Jared asked. "I mean, I get bad vibes just from walking through the door, but it must be worse for you."

"I wanted to remind myself of how far I've come," Jensen replies, lifting his chin. Then he smirks. "And maybe show other people how good I turned out."

"Sure looks that way to me." That time, Jared barely feels his cheeks get warm, at least until Jensen aims another one of those killer smiles at him. 

They let go of the heavy conversation then, talking more about Austin and their respective paths through college and professional degrees. Jensen's easy to talk to, their familiar-but-not-shared histories lining up in a way that makes Jared wish he'd known him all along. He finally asks, "So are you staying at home tonight?" 

"Nah, my parents moved to the Gulf when they retired," Jensen says. "They're in a house up on stilts that's supposed to be hurricane-proof, but that was really tough when Dad had a knee replacement last year."

"Mine are down there, too," Jared says. "Haven't gotten hit by a hurricane yet. Dad jokes that it's not likely to happen within his lifetime, so they're fine." He makes a face. "I hate to think of our parents getting so old."

"Yeah, I know." Jensen sighs. "So I got a room at the Holiday Inn down the block."

"Hey, me too!" Jared grins. "Gen is staying with her parents, but her older brother is pretty much living there, so there's only room for her. What room are you in?"

"Oh, I didn't check in yet." Jensen rubs the back of his neck. "I wasn't entirely sure I was going to actually come here, so I wanted to be able to cancel if I had to." He gives a self-deprecating smile. "Sat in the car for almost half an hour trying to talk myself into it."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Jared says quietly. He reaches out and touches Jensen's elbow. "I really wish I'd known you better in high school."

"Nah, I was kind of a mess then." Jensen looks up from under his lashes, and Jared wonders for a moment if he's flirting with him. "It's definitely better to know me now."

"Do you want to go to the hotel then?" When Jensen's eyebrows start to raise, Jared waves his hands in the air. "Not like that. Just—I meant it would nicer to talk there. Without the loud music."

"And the feeling of despair that lingers around this place?"

"Yeah, that too." Jared gives him what he thinks of as his winningest smile, and a moment later, Jensen smiles back and nods towards the door of the gym.

Jared catches Gen's eye on the way out and waves. She gives him a thumbs-up when she sees who he's leaving with, and he knows he's going to have a lot of explaining to do in the morning. Probably explaining that nothing happened, but still.

They get into Jensen's car and start on their way. Jared's suddenly nervous, but he tries not to fidget. When he shoots a sideways glance at Jensen, he sees almost exactly what he's feeling on Jensen's face. Strangely enough, it makes him relax back into the seat. "You driving back home tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yeah, probably. Thought I might drive around a bit and see if the neighborhood has changed, but like I said, my folks moved away, and I didn't think there'd be anyone else to spend time with."

Jared carefully notes the past tense in that statement and gives a mental fist-pump. "Yeah, I figured I would hang with Gen's family for a while until she was ready to go back. That is, unless I get a better offer."

Jensen clears his throat. "I could drive you back tomorrow. That way she could stay longer."

"That would be great." Jared grins. "As long as you have good music for the ride, of course."

"I've been catching up on my podcasts," Jensen replies. He gives Jared another quick look. "But I don't mind trying something new."

A frisson of something runs down Jared's spine, and a moment later, they're pulling into the hotel parking lot. Jensen grabs a small duffel from the backseat, and they walk in together.

"I'll just wait while you check in," Jared says, jerking his thumb towards the couch in the front lobby. "Then we can hang out here or whatever."

"Or whatever," Jensen echoes with a small smile. 

Jared's still tingling from that smile a couple of minutes later, when Jensen finally gets to the front of the line. He can't make out Jensen's conversation with the desk clerk, but he can hear Jensen raising his voice. The clerk raises her hands, looking apologetic, and Jensen leans over the counter.

Jared gets up and makes his way to the front desk. "What's going on, Jensen?"

Jensen turns to him, frustration all over his face. "There's no more rooms. I have a reservation that I made six months ago, I have it on my phone and printed out, and it doesn't matter because they've already given away my room."

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry, but there's a wedding happening here tomorrow, and there must have been a mix-up with the reservations, and—"

"He can stay in my room."

The clerk and Jensen both look at him with expressions of hope and wariness, respectively. "Really?" Jensen asks.

Jared shrugs. "I have a king suite. There's a sofabed. It's no problem, really."

"That would be wonderful, sir. Mr. Pada…lucky, was it?" As Jared hides a snort, she goes on, "We'll be sure to credit your frequent guest account with some bonus points. And Mr. Ackles, there will be no charge for the reservation."

"There better not be," Jensen mutters. He hefts his duffle onto his shoulder and gestures at Jared. "All right. Lead the way."

Fortunately, Jared hadn't unpacked from the small suitcase he brought, so the room still looks tidy when they get inside. "There'll be plenty of room. There's this little divider between the sofabed and the bed, so you don't even have to see me."

"Jared, I really appreciate this," Jensen says. "You didn't have to."

"Well, don't thank me until you've tried out the sofabed." Jared tries a laugh. "They're usually not that great."

"Better than sleeping in my car," Jensen replies. "There was nothing else available within miles when I reserved this place."

They stack up the sofa cushions on the end table. With one smooth motion, Jensen unfolds the sofabed, arms briefly bulging. Jared's distracted enough that at first, he doesn't notice the grimace on Jensen's face. 

When he finally does, he looks at the bed. "Oh, gross."

The sheets on the bed are…not clean. Jared's not going to guess what the faint reddish-brown splotches in the middle of the sheets are, or the yellowish stain down towards the foot of the bed. Then there's the spring that's poking out on one side, so that even if the sheets were clean, there's no way an adult male Jensen's size would be able to lie down without it scratching him.

Jensen flips the bed back into the sofa as easily as he'd pulled it out. "I'm so going to wash my hands right now."

Jared piles the cushions up on the sofa and then takes his turn at hand-washing. The suite has two sinks, but it's still a little crowded for both of them to be in there at once. "That was gross," he says.

"No kidding." Jensen dries his hands and sighs. "Guess it's my car after all. Or I could just drive home. I'd get there about 2 AM. That's not so bad."

"You could stay here." Jared swallows hard. "I mean, it's a king-size bed. Plenty of room for both of us."

Jensen's regarding him with that same serious look as back in the gym, and Jared spreads his now-clean hands wide. "No funny business, I promise."

That gets a smile going across Jensen's face, and Jared grins harder in reply. "If you're sure," Jensen says.

"Absolutely. I would feel terrible if you drove back home this late. And then I wouldn't get to listen to your podcasts."

"Right," Jensen drawls, but he's still smiling. 

They take turns in the bathroom, and Jared's so glad he brought basketball shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in instead of just boxer briefs like he does at home. He climbs under the covers, taking a moment to text Genevieve and let her know that he probably has a ride home with Jensen tomorrow. She responds with a series of emoticons that he thinks are supposed to represent a squee, and he rolls his eyes as he closes down the app.

By the time he's plugged his phone in to charge and settled down against the overly-fluffy pillows, Jensen has emerged from the bathroom. He's got a plain white t-shirt and plaid boxers on, and it suddenly hits Jared like a ton of bricks that he's going to be sharing the bed with this ridiculously hot guy. Internally, he warns his dick to not even think about it, but he feels a twitch from below his waist nonetheless.

"That your usual side?" Jensen asks.

"Oh. Um, usually I have the whole bed," Jared grins. Then something occurs to him and his face falls. "I'm sorry, I didn't even ask. Do you have a boyfriend or a husband or anyone who's going to get mad about this?"

Jensen shakes his head. "Not for a while now. You?"

"Really? I mean, that is, you seem like…" Jared gestures helplessly at him. "Usually the hot ones are straight or taken, is all."

A pleased little smile hovers around Jensen's lips. "Back atcha," he says as he turns off the remaining lights before climbing into bed.

It's a big bed, but Jared's a big dude, and Jensen's not so small himself. Jared's hyperaware for a moment of Jensen's presence, even if they aren't actually touching. He hears Jensen settle in next to him, and then it's quiet except for the hum of the a/c.

A moment later, Jensen speaks softly. "I was with this older guy for quite a few years. He was—he had an open marriage, and that was cool for a while. I got along fine with his wife, no problems there. But eventually…I wanted something for myself, you know?"

Jared nods into the darkness. "I tried that. Not the open marriage thing, but I was engaged to a guy a couple of years ago. As soon as you could be in Texas. We'd been dating for a few months, and I thought he was the one."

He can hear rustling from Jensen's side of the bed, and when he turns his head, Jensen has rolled onto his side to face him. "What happened?" he asks quietly.

"We had this argument, and he told me that he wasn't really what I wanted, that I just wanted to get married and he was the one closest at hand. I told him that was ridiculous, but he took off his ring and left." Jared rubs a hand over his face. "Thank God we weren't living together yet, or it would have been even more awkward."

"I'm sorry, Jared." Jensen's voice is warm and comforting in the dark room.

"The bitch of it is, he was right." Jared rolls to face Jensen as well. There's enough light coming in from between the curtains and under the door that he can see Jensen's face, quietly watching him. "I mean, I didn't realize that until a year or two later, but he was right. I almost texted him once to say that, but I thought it would be kinda weird, you know?"

Jensen's soft laugh sends a warm shiver down Jared's spine. "Sometimes it really takes time and distance to see what's best."

"Yeah, for sure."

"Yeah." There's silence for a moment, and then Jensen says, "You know, I had the biggest crush on you in high school."

Jared blinks. He raises up onto an elbow, staring down at Jensen. "What?"

"No lie." Jensen holds up his hands. "I came to all the home basketball games just to watch you run up and down the court."

"That's…" For once in his life, Jared isn't sure what to say.

"Kinda creepy, I know." Jensen gives him a quick, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if that's too weird."

"No, just…it makes me wonder how things might've been different." Jared's heart is suddenly pounding harder.

"That's what I mean, though." Jensen props his head on his hand, elbow shoving the pillows back. "At the time, the way things were…even if you'd had a crush on me back, we couldn't've done anything about it. Not without getting beat up, or worse. And I had such a fucking chip on my shoulder, it took till I was well out of college to finally be comfortable with who I was. Wasn't fair to anyone I was with before that."

"I'm so glad it's different now," Jared says fiercely. "For kids at our school. For us."

"No kidding." 

"And I'm sorry," Jared goes. "Sorry that you were treated like you were. That people I knew and was friends with hurt you, and I didn't try and stop it."

"I don't know that you had all that easy a time of it yourself," Jensen replies. "Feeling like you were different, it had to be hard to be the guy in the spotlight all of the time."

"Yeah, I guess." Jared snorts. "I remember really, really not wanting to go to senior prom, but Gen made me go anyway. She knew I wasn't—we were just friends at that point, even if we were the only ones who knew it. She was worried about what other people would think, that they'd start to wonder about me. She told me to just hang on until college, and it would start to get better. And she was right."

"I'm glad you had a friend like that," Jensen says quietly. When Jared nods, he goes on in a slightly more teasing tone, "Although, nerds like me weren't even expected to go to prom, so it was easy enough to just stay home."

"I'm glad you came tonight, though," Jared says. "It was really good to see you. To meet you, really."

"Yeah, I'm glad, too." Jensen smiles, and there's enough light leaking between the curtains that Jared can see the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. "Night, Jared."

They both roll onto their backs, and after only a few minutes, Jared hears Jensen's breathing shift and deepen. He hasn't slept next to anyone in years, but it's oddly comforting to hear the slow, gentle rhythm of Jensen's breath. Despite the thoughts whirling through his head, he's tired, and it's not much longer before he's asleep as well. 

He wakes up in the middle of the night, about two o'clock according to his phone. There's a crunching noise from outside the room, and he figures it was the ice machine that woke him. He's also uncomfortably warm, and he blearily pushes aside the light blanket.

It's then that he realizes Jensen has rolled over in his sleep and is pressed up next to him, arm thrown over Jared's chest. The warmth is from Jensen's body, not the covers, and it sends an even stronger wave of heat through Jared as he realizes it.

He's just about figured how to extract himself without waking Jensen, when Jensen stirs, eyes blinking open. "Hey," he says into Jared's ear in a sleep-roughened voice that only encourages Jared's halfway-there boner.

"Hey," Jared says back. He's holding his breath, waiting for Jensen to realize that he's blanketing Jared and to move back to his side of the bed.

Instead, Jensen rolls even closer and slips his leg between Jared's. "Good pillow," he mutters.

Jared's more than halfway there now, and he has to take in a gulp of air. "Jensen!" he hisses.

Jensen stretches like a cat, pressing even closer to Jared. Then he suddenly freezes. Lifting his head, he whispers, "Jared?"

"Right here," Jared whispers back.

"Shit." Jensen's face is only a few inches away, and when he nervously licks his lips, Jared almost whimpers. "Sorry. Um. I was dreaming about—well, anyway." He carefully removes his leg from where it's resting, and Jared can't hold back a little sigh of relief. "Sorry, was I too heavy?" Jensen rumbles.

Jared lets out a snort. "No, that was not the problem."

"Then what—" Jensen's brain apparently catches up, because he abruptly stops. "Oh."

"No big, just what happens when a hot guy is cuddled up to me."

Jensen has started to withdraw his arm as well, but he goes still again, hand resting on the middle of Jared's chest. "That's the third time you've said that."

Jared blinks. "Unless I was talking in my sleep, I don't think so."

"No, that I'm hot."

"Oh. Well, yeah. I mean, look at you." Jared hopes the light peeking through the curtains doesn't show the blush he can feel on his face. "And it's not just—I mean, you're good-looking, yeah, but it's also…You looked so confident last night. We're in the gym with all of these people desperately trying to show how successful or happy or thin they are, and you probably had a worse time of it in high school than any of them, but there you were, looking like you owned the place." He puts his hand over Jensen's on his chest. "I really admire that."

"I like who I am," Jensen says quietly. His thumb slips over Jared's fingers, trapping their hands together. "That's all."

Jared draws a deep breath. "I like who you are, too." 

He's not sure which one of them moves first, but they're only a couple of inches apart anyway. Jensen's mouth is warm and soft against his, slowly lighting Jared up from the inside. He pulls his hand out from under Jared's, and Jared would protest except that he slips it under Jared's shirt instead, strong fingers wandering over his chest.

Jared worms his right arm underneath Jensen and returns the favor by pushing up the back of Jensen's t-shirt. He can feel a tremor go over Jensen's body when his hand meets bare skin, and he kisses him a little harder. Jensen makes a low noise in the back of his throat, and then Jared's got both hands on his shirt, tugging it up and out of the way. 

They briefly sit up to yank their shirts off, and then they're right back where they were, lips locked and hands exploring deliciously bare skin. Jared's hands are wandering up and down Jensen's back, from his broad shoulders to the waistband of his boxers, loving the feel of his muscles as he shifts more fully on top of Jared. 

To help him out, Jared spreads his legs wider and nudges Jensen's hip. Jensen clambers over him, settling in between Jared's legs without breaking their kiss. When his groin comes into contact with Jared's, though, they both go still. 

Jared leans back just enough to whisper, "Is this okay?"

Jensen's hand has been tangled up in Jared's hair, and he brings it down to cup Jared's cheek. "What do you want, Jared?" he asks quietly.

"In the immediate sense, or the long-term sense? 'Cause in the immediate sense, I like you right where you are." His hand wanders downwards, outside Jensen's boxers but firmly cupping his ass. 

A slow smile spreads over Jensen's face. "Good, 'cause I like it here." His hips slowly circle against Jared's, making it apparent that they are both equally interested in current events. 

Jared closes his eyes on a long, shaky breath. When he opens them again, Jensen's gaze has turned hungry. "Not that I don't appreciate you checking in," Jensen murmurs. "But where were we?"

Jared threads his fingers through the fine hairs at the back of Jensen's neck and pulls him down. Then they're kissing again, lips on lips for just a moment before Jensen's tongue slides into Jared's mouth. It's that some confidence Jared was talking about earlier, and it turns him on even more. He doesn't battle back, just lets Jensen explore his mouth even as he hooks his right ankle over Jensen's to hold him a little tighter.

It's Jensen who makes the next move from there, turning the lazy circle of his hips into a solid, rolling thrust that has Jared whimpering into his mouth. Just for that, Jared gets his hand down Jensen's boxers, stroking the soft flesh of his ass before taking a firm grip and thrusting up against him. That gets a low groan from Jensen, and Jared smiles against his mouth.

They're more frantic now, kisses hotter and more slippery, hands moving faster and hips starting to rock together. If Jared was too warm before, he's positively roasting now, sweat-slick chest sliding against Jensen's. He wraps both arms around Jensen, holding him even tighter as he gives in to his body and thrusts frantically up against him.

Jensen's low grunts in his ear are what sends Jared over, head slamming back against the pillow and breath coming out in a long, low groan. Jensen's got one elbow on the bed on either side of Jared's head, and he pounds almost feverishly against Jared until his hips stutter and his whole body is shuddering. 

Jared's so relaxed and wrung-out, he can barely bring himself to move. But he loves the feel of Jensen's back, likes trailing his fingers across his sweat-sheened skin. Jensen collapses to where he'd been when this whole thing started, pressed up against Jared's side with his arm over Jared's chest. He's tracing random patterns on Jared's skin, and even though it's sending shivers down Jared's spine, he doesn't want to move. 

Finally, Jensen mutters, "This bed sucks."

Jared shifts a little, feeling the lumps that he hadn't really noticed before. "I dunno, I like some things about it." He pats Jensen's lower back.

Jensen pecks his cheek before going on, "My bed at home is much better. You'll see."

Jared draws in a sharp breath, and Jensen goes still. A moment passes, and then Jared runs his fingertips up the length of Jensen's spine. "Can't be better than my bed," he says lightly.

Jensen settles in beside him, the tension of his body dissolving away. "We'll have to try them both out and see."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Jared asks. 

Jensen's rich chuckle in his ear is exactly what Jared needs. His hand goes still on Jensen's back, and he closes his eyes. 

He's really going to have to thank Genevieve for talking him into this.


End file.
